Cohabitation
by klutzysunshine
Summary: When she comes back from Dubai, Delilah and McGee move in together.


**I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Now that Delilah was back, she and Tim were officially moving in together. They decided to find a new place – a house – that she'd be better able to navigate. "I never knew how exhausting this was before," he complained to Tony at work one day.

"That's why you should let someone else look for your new place. You have the money!"

Tim shrugged. "Nah, I'd rather do this myself. Ourselves. Delilah's really picky about what our house should look like."

Tony laughed. "Good luck." And then he turned his attention back to the paperwork he needed to catch up on.

Fortunately, Tim and Delilah found the perfect house – one they both liked – a little less than two weeks later. He squatted down to hug her and grinned. "Thank God," he murmured.

Delilah rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Hey, I was being cautious. And it was for a good reason. It's a one floor, handicap accessible, and there are plenty of rooms for us." Children were definitely a possibility for them, but they hadn't discussed how exactly they would start their family yet. Pregnancy could pose a risk to her health, so adoption was at the top of the last. But hell, they hadn't even discussed getting married yet. They had to take this one step at a time.

"I'm glad." He kissed her and then stood up to talk to their real estate agent about some paperwork.

Tony, Ellie and her husband, Gibbs, Jimmy, and even Ducky pitched in to help when they finally moved into the house where Tim and Delilah hoped to spend the rest of their lives. "I'm glad I can help and there's no irrational worry about me doing too much, but I'm so glad we moved in the summer." Delilah eyed Tony, Tim, and Jimmy appreciatively.

Ellie laughed. "It is definitely a plus. And you moved at a good time – it's not too hot yet."

She nodded. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

Ellie shrugged. "We're probably going to sit at home and relax. Well, I'll be on my computer, but he's okay with that." The team had met her husband for the first time a few months earlier, and he blended right in with everyone. It was nice (and a little surprising).

"Sounds like fun. I think Tim and I will leave the rest of the unpacking for tomorrow because all of this is a little overwhelming."

Ellie eyed her in concern. "Are you doing okay?"

"Of course I am." Delilah wheeled over to the drawer and plopped the forks down. She'd organize them later (or when she felt like it).

Breena walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and the three women chatted as they unpacked and put stuff away in their rightful places. Once everything was mostly put away, they had pizza delivered and everyone tore into it.

When Tim and Delilah were finally left alone, they sighed in relief. She moved herself to the couch and leaned against her boyfriend. "Let's never move again."

He put his arm around her and laughed. "Good idea. I never want to do it again either."

"Let's just sit around and do nothing tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Tim gestured at the still unpacked boxes littering the living room. "Amazing, but don't think that's happening. Sorry."

Deliah waved her hand. "Eh, you don't have to be sorry. Why couldn't we have just paid someone to do this? It would have been quicker."

"Because we wanted to do it ourselves. Why were we so stupid?" he wondered.

Delilah laughed and then grinned at him when Tim glared. "Don't be that way. And hey, we made a long-distance relationship work. How many people can say that?"

Tim had to concede her point. "Not very many. We're one of the lucky few relationships that can survive something like that."

"And we should damn well be proud of ourselves for it." She yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. Delilah wanted to go to sleep, but she wanted to be in their nice, comfortable bed. Couches were not good for sleeping on, especially now.

"Yeah, we should." Tim looked at Delilah in such a way that she melted. He had been a great help to her after the bombing and had been so patient during her time in Dubai. Tim was definitely the one for her.

"I love you, Timothy McGee."

"I love you too, Delilah Fielding. What's with the use of the full name?" His palms started to sweat as he remembered the ring in his back pocket, but now was not the right time. Tim wanted to plan a romantic proposal and not do it spontaneously. Tony, Gibbs, and Jimmy had all offered advice but none of it had really helped.

She shrugged. "Just felt like it." Delilah stared at him, suddenly suspicious. He looked panicked. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing!" Tim lied.

Delilah shook her head. "Nope, not falling for that. Tell me."

Tim sighed and managed to get the ring out of his pocket. She gasped before he even opened it. "I wanted to wait for the right time, but I guess now is it. This is the least romantic thing I've ever done, by the way. Will you marry me?"

Delilah gasped again. "Oh my God. Oh my God! Yes! I will totally marry you." She laughed and sniffled when he got the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger.

"Thank God you said yes," he mumbled against Delilah after pulling her in for a gentle hug.

"I wasn't expecting this so soon. I figured we wait, but I'm really glad you didn't."

"I'm really glad I didn't either." He peppered kisses all over her face as Delilah admired the ring. Tim couldn't wait to marry her.

Delilah was so excited to marry Tim. She was scared shitless, of course, but excitement was overweighing it at the moment. They had been through a lot together in their short time as a couple, but that just meant they could get through anything.

All in all, Tim and Delilah's first night in their new house went well. They celebrated their engagement by making love in their new bedroom (they were just sad they couldn't christen all the rooms, but it wasn't really feasible) that night. And their engagement was the first of many celebrations they held there since there'd be more to come.


End file.
